clonearmyofstarwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
DC-15 Blaster
The DC-15A blaster rifle was the weapon of choice for the Republic's clone troopers in the Grand Army of the Republic. It was a larger, more powerful long-range alternative to the DC-15S blaster. Characteristics A clone trooper using a DC-15A. This was one of the standard issue weapons for clones. While the use of blasters freed a clonetrooper from the need to carry projectile ammunition, the DC-15A was a heavy 9.5 pounds, and the inherent instability of plasma gas reduced the weapon's accuracy.Even so, the blaster was very powerful and deadly in the hands of the specially-trained clone troopers. The rifle also sported a telescopic sight, normally stored under the rifle, which could be mounted on top for long range shots. The weapon's tibanna gas cartridge carried enough gas for approximately 500 shots, depending on the power settings of the weapon (The highest power setting shot 500 rounds per cartridge). Its power-charge magazines ionized the gas into charged plasma within its ignition chamber. These bolts would then be accelerated out of the rifle electromagnetically.Because of the hyper-ionization, the blue plasma bolts were fully capable of shredding through droids and vehicles alike, and was fully automatic. History A cold assault trooper firing a DC-15A Manufactured by BlasTech Industries, the DC-15-series was a range of plasma weapons used during the Clone Wars. Later, eight years into the reign of the Galactic Empire, anti-troopers bred on Kamino would use these weapons to fight against the Empire. Some clone stormtroopers also utilized this weapon. Additionally, it was the standard weapon amongst the non-clone Senate Commandos, who further separated themselves from the regular Senate Guards by using this instead of the standard issue weapon. On Boz Pity, however, one IG-100 MagnaGuard nearly killed Asajj Ventress with a DC-15, although she managed to survive. It is unknown how the MagnaGuard managed to obtain this weapon, but it was probably stolen. These weapons were also used by Dark novatroopers in the imperial special forces. These were heavily modified, bulked up and equipped with extra firepower. Even though it saw extensive use during the Clone Wars, Captain Judder Page used this weapon on Caluula during the Yuuzhan Vong War Behind the scenes The DC-15A blaster rifle that the majority of the clone troopers carry in Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith is based on parts from the German Maschinengewehr MG34 from World War II (the same gun was used as the basis for the DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle in the original trilogy), making up the rear half, as well as much of the BlasTech E-11 blaster rifle (carried by the Imperial stormtroopers from the original trilogy) turned upside-down for the front. Appearances *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' (First appearance) *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Duel'' * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 1" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 2" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 4" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 5" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 9" *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' – "Chapter 11" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 12" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 17" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 20" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 21" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Hidden Enemy" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Ambush" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Bombad Jedi" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Lair of Grievous" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Rookies" *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Jedi Crash" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Defenders of Peace" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Trespass" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Hostage Crisis" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Brain Invaders" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Grievous Intrigue" *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 4: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' * "Fierce Currents" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 1 *''One Battle'' *''Routine Valor'' *''Another Fine Mess'' * "To the Vanishing Point" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 6 *''What Goes Up...'' *''This Precious Shining'' *''Heroes on Both Sides'' *''Honor Bound'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' (Appears in flashback(s)) *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' (Appears in flashback(s)) *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' – "Chapter 22" *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 23" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 24" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 25" *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Order of Outcasts'' * Star Wars Galaxies – An Empire Divided *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' (Appears in flashback(s)) *''The Unifying Force'' Sources *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 58'' (Clone Trooper Weaponry) *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *"Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic" - Star Wars Insider 84 *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' Notes and references # Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary #Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide' # Star Wars: Battlefront II